


We can be not lonely together

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your best friend prepared a surprise gift for you on your birthday. You were amazed by how much she cares, and she confesses that she wants to be closer to you. Maybe even closer than best friends.
Kudos: 4





	We can be not lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Just close your eyes and I’ll tell you where to go, okay? 

No cheating. You can only look when I tell you to. I’ve got a surprise for you. 

No, it’s not a surprise party. I know how much you hate those. I didn’t invite anyone over. It’s just you and me here. 

Did you just try to peek? That’s it. I’m having none of that. 

I’m going to cover your eyes with both my hands. There we go. Now starting walking. 

Turn right. Try not to hit the doorframe. 

We’re almost there. Just a few metres to go…

[excited] Ta da! I baked you a birthday cake!

Happy birthday! 

Look, I know I’m not very good at baking. I’m not very good at girly things in general. 

It took me a lot of tries to get it right, but this one is the best so far. 

Do you like the little painting I did on top?

Yeah, that’s supposed to be you. You can tell by the nose. [laughter]

And I’m the one right next to it. 

I find it really cute. What do you think?

[concerned] What’s the matter? Are you okay?

Aww, of course I remember your birthday, you idiot. How could I not? I remember everything about you. 

So what if your friends forgot? They can go fuck themselves. You’re here with me, and that’s what matters, right?

No, don’t say that. That is *so* not true. You’re important to me. You mean everything to me. 

I’m not going to allow you to have these kinds of thoughts. Especially not on your birthday. You’re not alone. You’ve got me and I care about you. 

You need to stop thinking like that. You mean a lot to me and you know it. 

That’s why we hang out together so often. That’s why I went into so much effort to bake you this cake. I care about you, can you not see that?

It’s okay. I’ve been to that place and I know how it feels. Some days are so shitty and I feel like I’m all by myself in this cruel, cold world, and it’s hard to not feel lonely. 

And you know what I do? I think back of my favourite memories, and it’s usually the times we’ve spent together. Just hanging out, watching movies, getting drunk. I don’t care what it is, as long as I’m with you. 

How about this? Maybe, we can be not lonely together. We don’t have to be two sad people stranded in this world. 

Yes, we’re already best friends. But we can be closer than friends. 

[She kisses him]

Yeah, of course I like you. I wouldn’t spend so much time with you if I didn’t. 

[They continue kissing.]

Kiss me back. Just kiss me. I know you want to do this. 

Put your hands under my shirt. There. Can you feel my tits?

Keep playing with them. They’re just so firm and perky, right?

God, I can’t believe we’ve waited so long to do this. 

Please, just pick me up and take me to the bedroom. 

[a short pause]

Lay me down on the bed. Careful. 

Yes, you can pull my skirt down. Now the panties. 

There, put your head in between my thighs and just…

[She moans as he starts licking her. ]

God, you know exactly where I want you to be. Your tongue is just amazing. 

Did I tell you to stop? Keep going. 

[loud moaning]

Faster, keep rubbing my clit. Use your fingers as well. That’s it. God, how are you so good at this?

Faster, faster. Please. Whatever you do, just don’t stop. 

Fuck, you’re driving me crazy. I don’t think I could hold it in any longer. 

Babe, I think I’m going to cum. You’re going to make me cum. 

[She moans loudly as she orgasms]

[breathing heavily]

Holy shit, I haven’t come that hard in ages. My legs are still trembling. 

You want me to repay the favour? [giggles] Sure, just take off your jeans. 

Wow, you’re nice and hard for me already. 

[She starts licking him slowly and sensually]

I bet it feels amazing when I wrap my mouth around your shaft like this. Just slowly and gently licking you… from bottom to the very top. 

Your tip is so sensitive. It starts throbbing the moment my tongue touches it. See? Just like that. It’s so fun to play with. 

[Improv a blowjob here]

Just sit back and relax. It’s your birthday, remember? Just lie still on the bed, while I take care of you with my mouth. 

Of course, I can take you deeper than this. Just watch. 

[deepthroating noises]

God, you can hear it hitting the back of my throat.

You don’t mind if I play with myself for a bit while I suck your cock, right?

[More blowjob noises]

Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. I need you inside me. Right now. Let me get on top of you. 

[a moan as she inserts]

Yeah, just slide into me like that. Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me. 

And if I just start slowly moving my hips up and down your shaft...

I can’t believe we waited so long to do this. You feel so much better than I could ever imagine. 

Hold my hand. I'm going to ride you even faster now, so get ready. 

[moans]

Are you close? I don’t think I can hold it in anymore. You’re going to make me cum again. 

Cum with me, okay? I want to feel you cum inside me. 

[She moans until the both orgasm]

Fuck, that felt so good. I don’t want to get off you just yet. You did a great job. 

Here, let me kiss you again. 

[kisses]

Feeling better now?

Yeah, I'm glad that I could help.

No, I don’t want to get up. I just wanna lie here and cuddle with you. For as long as I could. 

Maybe you should have birthdays more often if you want surprises like this. [giggles]

I love you, babe. 

\--- END SCRIPT--- 


End file.
